


A Concert for One

by butterflyishida



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Queer Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyishida/pseuds/butterflyishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having a hard time getting his infant daughter to sleep so he puts on a one man concert just for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Concert for One

I have no connection with One Direction or any of its members. Just a fangirl with a need to get her feels out.  
~*~  
3 am wasn’t as much fun these days for Harry Styles as they had been ten years ago. Neither was the idea of being ‘up all night’ as he used to sing so enthusiastically. No, these days the young lady in his arms was three months old and the bottle in his hand was full of milk, not beer. 

Yawning and digging the heel of his hand into his bleary eye, he tried coaxing his fair haired princess to sleep. He didn’t have a lot of hope though. It hadn’t worked for the past two hours after all.  
“Come on Tink, Daddy wants to sleep.” he cooed, trying not to mimic her sweet little whine. Green eyes as clear and wide as his own refused to close, the tiny mouth that she did not inherit from him at all wrapped around the nipple of her bottle hungrily sucking down her midnight snack. The twinkle in her eyes seemed to say ‘no way pops’. Miss. Darcy Tinkerbelle had very obviously inherited a double dose of mischief from her parents, already showing at her young age. Harry groaned and adjusted his position so that his long legs hung over the arm of the plush chair they were cuddled together in, taking the bottle away and resting his daughter against his chest.  
“This isn’t fair you know. You’ll go to sleep for absolutely anyone else but with me, nope, nothing doing. Am I that interesting? Aren’t you bored of my face yet?” he asked, chucking the bottle into a pile of stuffed creatures. Tink let out a sweet gurgle for him and nuzzled his chest, fingers flexing against the collar of his t shirt with little nails scratching his skin. Wincing and deciding tomorrow was the time for a baby manicure, the curly haired brunette moved her hand down and let her fingers curl around one of his.  
“Right, that’s it then. You’ve asked for this missy.” he huffed, rubbing circles of her back with the palm of his hand as she settled down, tensing and releasing her grip on him curiously. “Haven’t sung this one in awhile. A private concert just for you Miss. Tink by the world famous 1D heartthrob, your daddy.” he told her, scoffing a little. That had all been so long ago. The band hand managed to hang on for five albums and seven years. Not bad for a pop sensation, but it had just petered out. Younger, cuter and hipper bands had come along pushing the boys out of the limelight and into behind the scenes work. Much better jobs for handsome men in their late twenties who were starting to want to settle down. And they had, Harry not the only one with a child to put to bed each night. Despite it being far easier now to grab a few groceries at the shop, the former pop star still occasionally crave the feeling of thousands of voices screaming for him when all he did was smile…

His audience of one was watching him curiously, moving on from his finger to grasp one of the silver pendants around his neck, yanking it towards pink lips. Pulling it away gently, he put the tip of his finger to her mouth instead as he began to softly hum the tune to a song he didn’t think he could ever forget, tapping the fingers of his free hand against her back to the rhythm of the song. A lullaby version of their very first hit single. The one that took the world by storm. The one who’s birthday/anniversary was shared with the little girl in his arms. August 10th was a very special day in Harry’s life.

‘you’re insecure…don’t know what for….you’re turning heads when you walk through the door…’

He sang soft and slow, changing his voice slightly for the different boys’ parts, grinning when he did his own solos. 

It took three sing throughs and a second voice harmonizing behind the armchair to coax the baby’s eyes closed. Harry looked over the back of the chair, his own eyes wide and anxious.  
“You’re supposed to be sleeping.” he hissed softly as Louis lent over to the plush cushion to check on his daughter’s state.  
“A bit hard when the bed’s empty. How long have you been trying tonight?” he asked, toying with the straight wisps of hair that grew across the baby’s scalp. Harry glanced at the nearest digital clock and shrugged.   
“Going on 2 ½ hours.” he replied, lower lip jutting outwards as Louis lifted their daughter away from him and cuddled her against his own chest.  
“Should have gave up after the first thirty minutes and brought her to me.” he teased, smirking as he lulled the baby fully to sleep so that he could take the credit of getting her to sleep for him as per usual.  
“She only ever sleeps for you though. And our moms. And anyone else who gives her a cuddle. She needs to get used to me too.” Harry frowned, unfolding himself from the armchair to stand next to his husband, pouting at the sleeping baby.   
“You’re too exciting for her. All she wants to do is play when you’ve got her.” Louis replied giving his personal heartthrob one of those half smiles that still made Harry feel weak in the knees all these years later. It gave him a good excuse to wrap his long arms around both his husband and his daughter, brushing gentle fingers over baby Tink’s soft cheek.   
“It’s not my fault she’s so much fun.” he grumbled though he couldn’t keep a smile from his lips. With Louis’s straight hair in a childishly fair shade and delicate pink lips along with Harry’s wide green eyes and a scattering of beauty marks, she was a perfect mix of the two of them. The little girl was like a magicians trick. Blue eyes slid to Harry’s awed expression, a real smile developing between Louis’s perfectly sculpted cheekbones.  
“When was the last time you thanked your sister for being our surrogate?” he asked, lacing his fingers with the hand that was helping to support the baby’s generous bottom.  
“Yesterday. But I think I’ll call her in the morning and do it again.” Harry replied and squeezed Louis’s hand, returning the smile with his own.  
“It’s already morning.” the older man reminded him and untangled himself from the other’s hold, heading towards the nursery to put their daughter to bed.   
“Then after I manage to get some sleep. Tink better go for more than a few hours.” Harry yawned as he followed, leaning against the door frame of the purple and green fairy covered room, watching his husband tuck the baby in with a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
“She will. I worked my magic after all.” Louis replied with a wink that Harry barely caught in the darkness but he did, another pout on his lips.  
“You think you’re so good don’t you.” he glared, refusing to fall for the grin that the other was giving him.  
“Yup. That’s how I snagged you isn’t it?” that made Harry laugh and they headed to their own bedroom with arms around each other’s waists and playful kisses to foreheads and shoulders.


End file.
